Through the TV
by Insane fangirl forever
Summary: Four friends are watching Holes, when they get transported into the movie!How?No one knows.But will they go back, or will they want to stay? You have to read it to find out! Plz review! The third chapter is currently in the works, so look for it soon!
1. EARTHQUAKE!

_**Author's Note: Hi. This is my second fanfiction so far...so i REALLY hope that you like it. This chapter is pretty short, but the next one will be longer, trust me. Read on and ENJOY!!! Oh, and one last thing: I DON'T OWN HOLES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. Alright now, you may proceed.**_

It had all started out as any normal old day... I was over at my best friend Maddie's house, along with my two other best buddies, Jessica and Jamie.

It was friday night, and we were doing what we always did on friday nights: watch our all-time favorite movies!!!! YAYYYYY!!!!

First, we'd watch Moulin Rouge. And after we finnished crying our eyes out over the ending (i won't say what it is..don't wanna ruin it for anyone ain't i condiderate?? lol) we'd watch Newsies.And after all of us stopped swooning over that movie(if you've seen it, you'll know why..) it was Holes time.

We saved Holes for last, cuz we loved it the most. So anyway, all of us had just gotten off our Newsies high, and Jamie popped Holes into the DVD player.And as usual, Jessica and Maddie started arguing over who was hotter, Magnet or Zig Zag. I looked over at Jessica, and we both rolled our eyes. We both had our own opinions on who was the hottest.

So, we were up to the part where Stanley digs his first hole, and the stupid DVD player just stopped working. Just paused right on a scene that shows a sky-high view of all the boys digging thier holes. ''WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?'' "What happened?!?!? Why'd it stop??"

"Maddie, what's wrong with your stupid DVD player?!?!!?!?'' "I don't know!!!! Do I look like a technitian to you?!?!?!?''

That's when _**it **_happened.

All of a sudden, the entire house started to shake uncontrollably! ''AHHHHH!!!! IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE?!?!?!?!?!?'' Jamie shrieked.

''Quick!!!! Get under something!!!!!'' Maddie yelled over the shaking. All of us scrambled under the table in front of the television.

Next thing I know, I'm falling into darkness. Just falling. Into nothingness. Because it was so dark, it didn't even feel like I was falling. And after what seemed like an eternity, I saw ground about 50 feet below me. With a alot of holes in it...

_**Author's Note: See??? Told you it was short! You thought I was lying, didn't you??? Well I wasn't so THERE[sticks out tongue P Anywho...hope you liked it! There aren't too many stories like this, so I hope this inspires some writing cuz I love reading **__**fans get sent into movies **__**stories. So PLEASE review. Tell me if I'm doing something wrong, or if there's anything I can improve on. And if you have any suggestions, anything that you'd like to see in future chapters, just let me know cuz i'll most likely use them, but I'll always give you the credit you deserve. Oh, and if some words are off on spelling, I deeply apologize, but for some reason beyound my control, I have no spell check. So please don't yell at me for spelling mistakes, ok??? So why are you still standing here? GO REVIEW!!! **_


	2. What in thename of SpongebobSquarepants?

_**Author's Note:Hey there again! Told you I'd update soon, did I not?? Thanx for everyone who reviewed!!!! So like always, I must state that I do not own Holes, or any characters mentioned, except my own. If I did, that would be wonderfull, but as it stands, I do not. [[ So here's another chapter for you, hope you enjoy it!!! And when you're finnished, please review!!! Oh, and I also don't own Spongebob Squarepants. [you'll find out**_

I started sceaming as soon as I saw the ground below me. But hey, wouldn't you? And being afraid of hieghts just added to the already existing terror. Before I even had time to think, **BAM!!! **I hit solid ground. I landed on my back, and had the wind knocked out of me. I couldn't even call out for help, granted anyone was even out here to help me. I just layed there, helpless. Quickly losing consciousness. The last thing I remember is something falling beside me, then on top of me, and a group of people crowding around me. Then I passed out.

I woke up, and I had no clue where I was, or how much time had passed by. I looked around, and wherever I was, it resembled a small house. A cabin, maybe?? Right at that moment, I remembered my friends. In a panic, I looked around the room, and breathed a sigh of relief. There they were, in the 3 beds next to mine, fast asleep. I got up slowly, until I was sitting up, and had to stop. My head was throbing with pain. I turned to look out the window just above my bed.

It looked like I was in a abandoned old-west town. Except, it wasn't abandoned. There were people walking around, boys, mostly. They were all wearing orange jumpsuits. Carrying shovels? ''No way. That's impossible. I'm cracking up...'' I muttered to myself, pushing the idea out of my head. I turned from the window,and looked at my friends. I had to wake them up and figure out what in the name of Spongebob Squarepants was going on.

Despite the pain, I got out of the bed and walked over to the sleeping Maddie. Leaning down, I started shaking her shoulders saying ''Maddie! Maddie! Get up!!! Come on!!! You gotta get up!!!'' Her eyes opened slightly ''Huh?? Wha?? Ana?? What happened?? Where are we?? What in the name of Spongebob Squarepants is going on??'' She said drowslily. ''Answer to #1, don't have the foggiest idea. #2 See number 1. And #3, THAT'S MY CATCH PHRASE!! COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT!!!'' I replied. Maddie slowly tried to get up, and had as much trouble as I had. And, like me, our other two friends came to her mind.

''Wait!!! Where's Jamie and Jessica?!?!?!?!?!'' She exclaimed, almost having a stroke in the process...''Calm down, calm down. There taking a lovely nap right next to you.'' I told her. Maddie looked next to her. ''Oh, thank the Lord. They're not dead...'' ''Which reminds me, help me wake 'em up so we can try and figure out what happened and where we are.'' Maddie got out of bed, strolling slowly over to Jessica's bed. Now, there is only one way that you can wake up Jessica when she's asleep. You _must _scream like a crazy person.It's a rule.And if you don't, then you might as well give up all hope of waking her up.Yeh, she that deep a sleeper.

So, Maddie, knowing the standard prociedure for waking her up [we have had many sleepovers in our time kneeled down, close to Jessica's ear, and sceamed at the top of her lungs,'' JESSICA!!!!!! GET UP GET UP GET UP!!!!!''. And, sure enough, that woke up Jamie in the bed next to her. ''Whatcha yellin' for??'' She asked sleepily. Jessica, on the other hand, mearly muttered something we couldn't understand and turned over. ''Alright,'' I said ''time for plan B.'' Maddie moved out of the way, and I knelt down. Right over Jessica's head, I screamed, ''JESSICA!!!! GET UP!!! PANCAKES!!!!!''. Almost immediately, Jessica sat up straight, wide awake. ''PANCAKES!!!! WHERE ARE THE PANCAKES?!?!?!?!?'' she said, looking around the room for the non-existent pancakes.

"Uhhh...where are we???'' Jamie asked. ''That's a very good question Jamie. Unfortunately, we have no clue.'' I told her. ''We woke you guys up so maybe we could figure that out...'' Maddie added. ''JESSICA!!! QUIT IT!!! THERE ARE NO PANCAKES!!!'' Jessica had been sniffing the air and searching everywhere she could. ''But you said there were!!!!'' She said disapointed, heading back to here bed. I resonded by rolling my eyes. An hour or so had passed, I guess and we had just been talking about possible things that could have happened. And some of them, pretty darn funny. But we all decided something. No matter where we were, no matter what happened, we would fake short-term memory loss. We would't tell anyone where we were from, or how we got here. At least until we actually FOUND OUT what happened to us and got to know the people here better.

That's when we got the most shockiest shock of our lives. There was a knock on the door. ''Come in!'' We all chimed. The door opened, and our jaws dropped to the floor. A middle-aged woman walked in the door. It was the Warden. THE Warden. From Holes. HOLY CRAP I WAS RIGHT!!!! That's the thought that had come to mind when I first looked out the window. That's immpossible, I thought. Apparently not. We all looked at eachother in amazement, and also as to say, ''Don't say a word.''

The Warden hadn't noticed our surprised faces, and started talking. ''Oh, good. You're up. I thought I heard someone talking in here.'' She said with a smile. ''I guess you're wondering where you are??'' She asked us. We all nodded. ''Well, you're in a boy's correctional facility. In the middle of the dessert.'' Although we already knew that, we all faked looks of surprise and amazement.

''Some of the boys found you girls in the desert, passed out. How did you girls get out here, anyway??'' The Warden asked us with a raised eyebrow. ''Uhhh...we don't know. None of us seem to remember what happened.Or where we came from, for that matter.'' Maddie explained to her.

''Hmmm. Probably short term memory loss.'' She said. I smiled to myself. She believed our story. Good. The Warden continued, ''Since there's nowhere else around here for miles, and you girls can't remember what happened, or where you came from, your welcome to stay here as long as you like. Is that alright with you girls?'' She looked at us. ''Yeh, that's fine.'' Jessica said with a grin. I knew exactly what she was thinking about. The D-Tent boys.

''So, how about I let you girls get ready, I have some clothes you can change into.'' We looked down at our clothes. They were all dirty and ripped. ''And then, I can show you around the camp, alright??'' We nodded. She left us 4 shirts, pairs of shorts, and permission to use her shower. One by one, we took showers and got ready. The clothes actually fit pretty well. After I was all dirt-free and dressed, I went over to where I had thrown my pants. I stuck my hand into one of the pockets, and extracted my eyeliner. I had made it a habbit to carring around some eyeliner wherever I went.

Cuz you never know what's going to happen. See a cute boy at the mall,fall magically into a movie crawling with hot guys, you gotta be ready for things like these. So I looked in the mirror, applied a thin line of eyeliner to my eyes, and looked at the finnished product. Hmmm. Not too shaby. Actually, I looked better than usual. Maddie came to the mirror to admire herself and asked to use my eyeliner, which I gave up willingly to her and both Jamie and Jessica. All of us stood looking in the mirror. ''Ohhhh. We look GGGOOOOOOODDDD.''Jessica commented. We all started laughing.


End file.
